


Overwhelming & Overflowing

by wishfulFeline



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Porn in This Fandom, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, after the time skip obviously, and how he and nico need to fuck, and i was reminded how incredibly attractive he is, i had a boner for hours writing this, i started this a while ago but my boyfriend drew mark, if i post porn that isnt wholesome then it wasnt me, mark you delicious sexy man, nico gets fucked senseless, so i did it, theyre adults and have been together for some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: It isn't like they hadn't had sex before. But every time is different. And every time leaves Nico breathless and crying. Mark never disappoints.





	Overwhelming & Overflowing

Mark squeezed Nico’s waist under his shirt, fingers cold from the night air. Nico’s breath hitched and he furrowed his eyebrows, overwhelmed having Mark’s attention focused only on him. He gripped Mark’s shoulders, grasp tightening when Mark bit the side of his neck.  
“You’re...too good at this,” Nico whispered. 

Mark planted a wet kiss on Nico’s neck before responding “It’s only because I’ve thought about doing it so many times.” The statement made Nico’s head spin. The most attractive guy he’s ever seen thinking about doing...things of this nature with him. He couldn’t believe that he was so lucky as to have this be happening, but he was so happy it was.

“Mark?” Nico asked softly, and Mark moved to look at his partners face. As opposed to saying anything else, Nico moved one of his hands to cup Mark’s cheek and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He could feel that Mark’s lips were curled into a smile before he reciprocated. He parted his lips and took the initiative to press the tip of his tongue between Mark’s lips. Mark welcomed the silent request and parted his lips. He pressed tightly against Nico and thrusted his tongue into Nico’s mouth, tongue sliding swiftly against his. Nico couldn’t stop himself from sighing in enjoyment. They’d only kissed one another before, but the more they’d done it the better they’d gotten. Each one knew by now just what made the other most excited. Mark bit Nico’s lower lip, not enough to draw blood, just enough to elicit a tiny bit of pain, then sucking on it like one would to make a hickey. Nico melted under his touch, unable to move away from beneath him. Nico retaliated, sucking on Mark’s tongue with enthusiasm and enjoying the gasp he was given in return. They kissed deeply to the point Mark could feel their drool smeared across his chin and Nico had some trickling down his cheek. They pulled apart, even though it was definitely a pleasant enough experience they wouldn’t mind continuing. But there were even better things they preferred to continue next.

Mark pressed his hips forward enough to see Nico flinch in response. “You’re already this hard?” Mark said, more of a statement than a question. 

Nico avoided his gaze in embarrassment. “Well, that’s your fault…” 

Mark smiled at the cute reply but it only flustered Nico more. _ He’s so handsome it’s unfair. _

Mark sat up a little more to lift his leg over one of Nico’s so they were scissoring, although still entirely dressed. He twisted his hips, grinding against Nico in a way that had the red-head gripping the sheets. “I really love getting to see your face when we do this.”  
Nico’s heart skipped a beat. He knew it showed on his face how hard it was for him to restrain a smile. Mark twisted his hips again, pressing his groin against Nico’s. Nico let out a shaky breath, trying to not make any embarrassing noises until it was absolutely out of his control. Mark leaned in closer, moving Nico’s hands from his sides to pin them each on both sides of Nico’s head, their fingers intertwined. He sighed lovingly out of his nose as he thrust against Nico again, and then again. Mark knew both of them were only getting more and more aroused, but he didn’t want to cum until he made Nico cum first. The rivalry they once had now had taken root in this form. They grinded on each other over and over until it was overly apparent to them both how erect they’d gotten. Nico had turned his head to the side trying to muffle himself with the pillow behind him, but with Mark restraining his hands there really wasn’t much he could do. Mark, despite feeling the heat building in his crotch growing, knew this wasn’t quite enough to satisfy him. 

“Nico,” Mark whispered in a sultry tone, grinding against him again. “Wanna get undressed?”

Nico looked over at Mark with a pout. “I...can’t really do that like this.”

“Aw, but I like seeing you like this.”  
Nico squirmed in embarrassment. “You—! You’re just gonna get back on top of me after we do!”

Mark hummed, raising an eyebrow. “Is that how you want it tonight?”

“Wwh—! Shut up, I didn’t say _ that! _” Nico groaned back.

Mark leaned in closer to him, so close they could feel each other's breath. “Then what _ do _you want me to do to you?”

“Waahg! Stop it! Y-You already _ know _what I want you to do!” Nico whined, thrashing around to escape Mark.

Mark drew back, sitting up and raising his hands to let Nico go. “Alright, alright!” He laughed a little. It brought a smile back to Nico’s face. He tried to force his heart to slow down. Mark moved back on his knees and Nico pushed himself upright on his elbows. Mark seemed to wait for Nico to start, wanting to watch him take off his clothes. Nico sighed, knowing he didn’t really have much of a choice. He grabbed his shirt from the back collar and pulled it over his head, hair getting ruffled in the process. It wasn’t anything showy, but Mark still eyed him up and down excitedly. He licked his lips when he knew Nico was looking, which caused him to make an expression between awkwardness and arousal. He tried to regain his composure by steeling himself and giving Mark a smile and a wink. He grinned back.

Mark took off his shirt slower, pulling it up from the bottom so he could make eye contact with Nico as he exposed himself. Nico tried to retain said eye contact, but it was futile. How could he _ not _look at Mark’s body? He was built. Nico bit the inside of his lower lip, staring shamelessly. Mark tossed his shirt to the side. “You could be a stripper,” Nico stated bluntly.  
Mark chuckled. “I work at a bakery, so I don’t think that’d work out.”  
“Side career?” Nico suggested.

“Nah,” Mark said, reaching for the hem of his pants. “I only wanna do this for you.”

Nico bit his lip unintentionally, watching Mark’s hands closely, while he too unbuttoned his pants. No matter how many times he’d seen it, Nico always felt his cock twitch in anticipation whenever he saw Mark’s erection. Mark shook off his pant-legs, and being hard and in his underwear while doing that was a sight that made Nico clench his thighs together. Nico started to pull off his pants too before Mark grabbed them and yanked them down for him. Nico gasped in surprise and looked to Mark to reprimand him, but Mark’s lust filled eyes left Nico at a loss for words. Despite the fact that being entirely nude in front of another person was just about the most embarrassing thing Nico could imagine, if it meant Mark would be too it was worth it. His eyebrows twitched as he pulled down his boxers, eyes switching between Mark’s face and bulge. His cock tugged free and Nico’s hands slid down his thighs.

“You’re really sexy, Nico,” Mark said, grabbing the waistband of his own underwear.

Nico huffed out a breath. “Said the hottest man on the fucking planet.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “That’s not true.”  
“It is! It seriously is, and everyone else thinks it too!” Nico reprimanded.

Slowly pulling down his underwear to expose his erect cock, Mark responded, “I only really care that you think it is.”

Nico looked Mark up and down and had to thank the universe for gifting him such a gorgeous lover. He took a deep breath, feeling his heart in his throat.

Mark leaned over Nico again to fumble in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He retrieved a clear bottle and positioned himself between Nico’s legs. The red-head covered his face in embarrassment at what would come next. The lube was a gift from _ Monica _ of all people to Nico when he came out to her. He couldn’t tell if it was a gag gift or her way of saying _ go get ‘em, tiger! _But he secretly appreciated it now. Especially seeing as by now he and Mark had made it about half way through its contents.

“Are you nervous?” Mark asked, spreading some lube onto his middle and pointer fingers.

Nico partly uncovered his face. “No. I’m not nervous. This part is always weird, though.”  
Mark laughed softly. “I guess so. But I’m sure you’d like the rest of tonight much less if I didn’t do this.” Nico hummed and nodded in agreement, but the red never left his cheeks. Mark reached with his left hand to cup Nico’s ass, using his hand and thighs to spread Nico’s. Nico covered his face again, not being able to look Mark in the eyes during this. Mark smeared the cold wet substance on top of Nico’s hole, making the other clench his eyes shut. Mark circled it, making sure it was wet enough for him to enter him. He pressed his pointer finger against Nico’s asshole, easing it in down to the second knuckle. Instinctually Nico’s legs twitched to close, but Mark wouldn’t let that happen. He pushed his finger all the way into Nico and saw the way this chest moved with his shaky breathing. He pulled it out to the first knuckle before slowly delving back in again. “You okay?” Mark asked.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, just do it…” Nico quietly replied. Mark listened to the request, moving his finger in and out of him. He gradually increased his pace, curling his finger inside of Nico, hoping to find the spot that was just right, if he could. It’d be nice to make this more enjoyable for Nico. Nico pressed against Mark’s hand, not even realizing he was doing it. Mark nudged a second finger inside. Nico’s hands dropped from his face a bit, letting Mark see just how unbearably flustered he was. It only egged Mark on, wanting his dick to be inside of Nico instead of his fingers as soon as possible. Mark thrust his fingers into Nico repeatedly. With his left hand he squeezed Nico’s ass, making the other whine in the back of his throat. He spread his fingers as deep inside of him as he could reach. Mark listened to Nico’s shaky breathing.

“Does it hurt?” Mark asked.

Nico shook his head back and forth quickly. “No, it doesn’t. I’m just...excited…” he responded, voice getting quieter with each word. 

Mark continued until he felt that he probably wouldn’t hurt Nico too badly. Nico could easily tell Mark was definitely thicker and longer than just two of his fingers, but he wanted Mark to fuck him so badly he didn’t care if it hurt some. Mark pulled his fingers out. Nico looked at Mark between his fingers over his eyes as he spread more lube onto his cock. Nico bucked his hips a tiny bit, not paying enough attention to stop himself. There was no way he could, watching Mark close his eyes and sigh with his erection in his hands.

“Oh my God, I want you so much,” Nico murmured. Mark smiled at him, positioning himself where he could easily enter the other man. 

“You’re so cute, Nico,” he said, grabbing his hips to hold him in place. “I can’t wait to watch you cum.”

Nico stammered, not having any reply to give. He uncovered his face, leaving his hands next to his head like they were earlier. It made him self conscious to show his own lewd expressions, but he could put up with it in favor of looking at Mark. Mark swirled the head of his cock against Nico’s asshole, breath hitching as he did. Both of them clenched their eyes shut as Mark pushed into Nico, Mark’s dick immediately engulfed in Nico’s hot, tight insides. Mark wanted to start thrusting already, but he forced himself to take his time pushing his full length into Nico. Nico twitched under him, breathing erratic. The full size of Mark’s erection inside of him made Nico’s thoughts foggy. They could each feel one another to the full extent, each curve and twitch.

“Cuh...Can I start?” Mark asked, desperate to begin but feeling obligated to ask.  
Nico swallowed, mouth already getting dry. “Please. Oh God please,” he begged.

Mark was happy to fulfill that request. He started relatively slow, taking in the sensation of Nico clenching around him the deeper he got. Mark breathed heavily, yet still could easily smile when looking at how quickly Nico had already begun to react to him. Nico clutched his pillowcase hard, mouth open as he whimpered quietly. That, and the way Nico pressed back eagerly each time Mark pushed into him, made it an easy decision for Mark to pick up the pace a bit. When he did, Mark grabbed Nico’s hips tighter and groaned in approval at the pleasure that surged to his brain. Nico whined, but covered his mouth quickly to hide it. Mark fucked Nico just how he knew he liked it, dipping his hips down a bit before thrusting into him upwards diagonally. That’s how he knew he’d get him where it mattered most.

And when he did, Mark’s cock hitting straight against Nico’s G-spot, the other yelped. Nico's hands returned to covering his mouth frantically. Mark smirked as he made sure to thrust right towards the same spot. Nico moaned against his palms. “C’mon, Nico, let me hear you,” Mark cooed. 

“No, that’s way too—Nhaah!” Nico wailed, Mark thrusting into him mid response. “That’s unfair! Y—Hhngh!” Nico whined again, eyebrows furrowed while trying to focus.

Each little noise Nico made just made Mark hornier, convincing him to stop holding back so much. He fucked Nico harder, the sounds of their thighs slapping together and the wet squelches they were creating filling the room. “Nico, haah...Nico, it feels so good inside you, you’re so warm,” Mark told him, eyes half closed as the sensations coming from his cock became his main focus.

“Mmh, Mark Mark, hnh! Uhuah, it—i-it feels so good,” Nico stuttered, unable to hold in his whines when he spoke. His entire body felt hot and the closer he got to orgasm the more sensitive he felt. Mark’s dick so much as grazing past his prostate made his back arch. Nico wrapped a leg around Mark, pulling him closer. Mark let go of Nico’s hips to put them on the bed next to his chest. He thrust into him fast, breathing quickly through his clenched teeth. Nico moaned how he had tried so hard not to. “Mark, aaugh! I-I-I’m gonna cum, hhn!” Nico whined, tears forming in his eyes as all aspects of his consciousness were drowned in pleasure.

He gasped and squeaked out a few moans as his climax washed over him. However, he didn’t ejaculate, his cock continuing to throb needidly. His dry orgasm made him shake hard, a tear slipping out of each eye. Mark didn’t pause for him, though, still pounding into Nico’s highly sensitive body. Nico wanted to ask Mark to let him have a breather, but the way his mind clouded over in ecstasy made it near impossible.

“Ugh, Nico, I’m close,” Mark groaned, hips snapping back and forth erratically. As opposed to pulling out, Mark came hard inside of Nico’s ass. Nico whimpered as Mark’s hot semen coated his insides. Mark thrust slowly, riding out his orgasm. Nico used his leg to keep Mark close to him. Nico looked up at Mark and the two made eye contact, both panting heavily.

“You’re such a good boy,” Mark whispered to Nico. Nico looked away in embarrassment. This was absolutely the only situation Nico wouldn’t get mad at him for saying such a thing.

“Sh-Should I—” Nico begins before Mark catches him off guard with a kiss. And with their lips still connected, Mark moved his cock in and out of Nico again. Nico whined against Mark’s lips, weak from his first orgasm and then continuing to be fucked immediately after.

“I don’t want to stop,” Mark said, sounding desperate. Nico had no idea how much more he could handle, but when Mark asked him with such a needy look, he couldn’t refuse.  
“Go ahead…” Nico answered, readying himself. Even so, he whined out loud when Mark didn’t start slowly, already thrusting into him with enthusiasm.

Nico grabbed Mark’s shoulders, hugging him closer to ground himself. “F-Fuck, Mark, aah! You’re doing it so—fuwaah, hard!”

Mark tousled a hand into Nico’s hair and kissed him deeply. Nico felt his vision blur as Mark pounded his cock into his prostate while forcing his tongue into his mouth as well. Nico kissed back the best he could, but it was sloppy and desperate, moaning into each others mouths. Nico shuddered, another orgasm ripping through him when Mark pushed aggressively against his G-spot over and over. Nico had to break the kiss as he wailed, shaking hard as he came again, cock still left untouched. It’s then that, despite having just made him cum, Mark reached between the two of them to grab Nico’s throbbing hard erection. Nico felt as though he might faint from the amount of stimulus.

Everything felt so good, so _ so _ incredibly good. Ramming his dick in and out of Nico left Mark breathless and at a loss for words, so much so that he didn’t give any warning as he came into Nico a second time. The amount dispelled inside Nico caused cum to overflow out of his ass around Mark’s cock. Nico’s vision went white as _ finally _he was given true release, ejaculating forcefully against Mark’s chest. Nico moaned and whimpered in ways that made him want to cringe at his shamelessness. He clung to Mark hard, tears spilling out of his eyes. “Mark, Mark, Mark,” he repeated between shaky sobs. Mark pet his hair and kissed his neck as Nico tried hard to regain his composure and continuously failed. Mark pulled back from Nico’s grasp, the two of them wincing as Mark pulled out of Nico. Nico wanted to curl in in embarrassment at the feeling of Mark’s cum gushing out of him. Nico breathed heavily as he wiped away his tears. 

“Was that too much?” Mark asked Nico, feeling a bit guilty for fucking him so forcefully.

Nico wasn’t sure how to respond. He tripped over his words a bit before answering, “I’m okay, but...tell me next time, dammit.”

Mark nestled his head into Nico’s neck and Nico hugged him, running his hand down Mark’s neck and making his skin prickle.

“I wanted to see how many times I could make you cum,” Mark admit, voice muffled.

Nico slapped the back of his head. “You jerk! Don’t do that without asking me first! I thought I was gonna faint!”

Mark laid down next to Nico, the two naked men now facing each other. “So you think this’d be your maximum?”

Nico blinked, face turning redder. He looked away and murmured. “I don’t know. Maybe we should try again to make sure.”

Mark brightened immediately. “Nico, you’re the greatest.”  
Nico smiled and rolled his eyes, the two embracing each other. “Yeah, yeah, I know you’re just saying that because you like me.”

Mark kissed Nico’s collarbone. “No no, I _ love _you. Remember?”  
“S-Stop it...I love you too, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS MAY POSSIBLY BE THE FIRST NSFW HOOKY CONTENT CREATED and obviously the first one on AO3  
i love marknico so much its so GOOD i want them to KISS i want them to be CANON but i know it shall not happen  
so since it wont happen ill write lots of fanfiction instead and cry  
adult mark and nico are super hot so honestly why WOULDNT i write porn of them. foolish.  
i hope you enjoyed this if it actually gets any exposure i might write another nsfw marknico :^Y definitely doing more sfw regardless though lmao  
[takes over the hooky ao3 tag] my city now


End file.
